Fides
by Twinkletoes
Summary: Seduction and deceit are all in the game that has no rules and everything is fair in. “All is fair and love and war” but love is war. So read on about yours and mine favorite HP characters.
1. Part 1: Let the game begin

Part 5:  
  
Snape walked around his desk as Draco sat twiddling his thumbs in his conference chair. Snape was trying to scare the little twerp that took him out of his own class. "Now, Master Malfoy," Snape spoke through his teeth, "Exactly why did you feel that it was necessary to ask me to leave my lesson?"  
  
"Well," Draco said, like the slimy snake that he was "Wasn't that obvious that you were distracting points for unreasonable causes?" Draco was not going to reveal his plan just yet; he would let this all go in its own time. There was a need for an alibi in his plan and Snape would fit the part well even though he lacked proper tactics. "As you seem to be taking more points than necessary away from Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley." He added just so he did not seem to be so overpowering.  
  
"I happen to have more knowledge and experience on this subject that you might give me proper credit for." Snape spoke, "As long as I have been a teacher no student, that I have respected, has ever past this sense of judgement on me. I respect your naïve decision, though I hope you never will be drawn to make such a display in the future. I have seen you practice great restraint before and I expect that you will now continue this practice after your little escapade. 


	2. Part 2: Back to trying to be normal

Part 2: Back to trying to be normal  
  
Lavender Gasped Loudly. She was twirling her ash-blonde hair around her finger and siting on the edge of her bed "He kissed you!"  
  
"Yes, he kissed me but he was also nice to me some thing that Malfoy never does." Hermione said Matter-of-factly. Hermione thought that Lavender and Pavarti were so dim at times.  
  
"Malfoy is really cute! Blonde and Handsome and he is a seeker," Pavarti said as if him being cute weighed more that him being a total prick. The two girls were absolute boy-crazy, giggly, gossiping schoolgirls, and Hermione was straightforward and goal oriented. "How can he have kissed me, he hates me?!," Hermione yelled, "He always looks down on me as if a was mud, both dirty and slimy!" Hermione had the talent of mixing poetry with her hatred. She was outraged that her two roommates thought that today's event were good and jolly things.  
  
Hermione, the perfect student, she thought, talking like the common teenage fool. Hermione knew that this was not her place so she Thanked Lavender and Pavarti for their help (though rather sarcastically) and she swiftly walked down to the common room. Once in the common room she sat down in her normal chair nestled in the corner far for anyone's eye. She came here to free her self from the world she could really be at peace with herself.  
  
There in her corner she took out a book, not any book a book of adventure and surprise. She opened the book letting the pages fan out before she flipped to her page. Her world was left far behind there was no more of this Draco fiasco nor school rivalry there was only interesting and cunning characters. Hermione wanted to be those charters that were so perfect and battle the world one evil at a time but instead she battled homework and pious brats. Hermione was so enthralled with her book that she fell in to a silent slumber.  
  
Draco whipped around the corners in the dungeon hallways quickly as he led himself down to Professor Snape's office. Snape was someone that Malfoy highly admired but that was not the reason he was going to his office, Malfoy was going on business to see his father. Snape and Mr. Malfoy had been childhood friends and have continued the interesting friendship. Their Friendship was highly a truce and a treaty that they would help each other by watching each others back and also being as rude to the other one as they possibly could. They usually were joking by being mean to each other but their voices were always cold and calm, they always moved smoothly to strike the other with words instead of actions. It was from them that Draco was taught to be charmingly evil.  
  
Malfoy knocked on the solid wood door in a whimsical manor. The door opened abruptly by Snape at the sound of the tapping "So kind that you cared to join us. We were thinking that you would never show, Young Malfoy" Lucius said coldly from across the room sitting in his seat comfortably sipping on his tea delicately.  
  
"Father, you seem so happy to see me," Draco said with the Sarcasm dripping from his voice. Malfoy never had a Mum or dad as most children do, he had a mother and father who were almost deities but then they were close to being his peers. "May I please ask why you are here at Hogwarts?"  
  
'Yes you may but first would you like some tea… Let me see … you like your tea black and very strong with only one forth a teaspoon of honey, If my memory suits me right?" Lucious then waved his wand in the air and made the specified tea zoom across the room in to his hand. Lucius tended to use his magic for petty things but this everyday practice had made him a well- trained wizard. There was a long silent pause after all this fast movement. "Well take a seat boy and please I can not hold your tea forever". Draco walked towards his father to pick up his tea. "No, sit down first then you must bring your tea to yourself like a proper wizard."  
  
"Yes, sir" Malfoy said knowing that this was almost a test of his manners that he should know as a pure blood. Draco sat down in a comfortable red leather armchair directly across the small office from his father Draco sat down in a way that would be proper of a lady that was completing finishing school. Draco then took his wand out of his pocket and carefully said "Accio" as he pointed his wand to the cup and saucer. The items flew in to Draco hand slowly trying not to spill the precious calming liquid that they held inside. "Now Father many we please get to business, I have homework to attend to" Draco spoke with a straightforward business attitude.  
  
"Well your mother and I have been talking about you and your future. As you are coming to your final year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry it becomes imperative that you chose a career that is right for your self and your high standards. Now, I know that you would do wonders in the ministry or you could be a brilliant in any field for that matter; however, your mother and I have come to the conclusion that you need some connections with the higher ministry board if you wish to get far in your endeavors. So we are giving you a temporary apparition license so you can come home for our parties and ministry get-togethers so you can become aquatinted with the entire ministry. Your first visit will be next Saturday with the Ministry of international magical Cooperation, I would like for you to study this subject and all of it's recent events so you can make the best impression on them. Your mother has bought you new dress robes and the house elves are already decorating for the occasion. I would like for you to bring a young lady to accompany you, if you can not find someone I can always invited Young Ms. Parkinson." Lucius said this last part with a smirk for he knew that Draco has always detested Pansy. He had invited her to the Yule ball because she was the only girl in slytherin who had not already had a date.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. I love it, so far! Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd Love you to leave a review and check out my other fics  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other related things belong to Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling 


	3. Part 3: the crimson gift

Part 3: The crimson gift  
  
Draco quickly agreed with his father that he would find some one to escort. Lucius had the most peculiar ways of convincing his son to do his will but then again this was not a normal family so they did not do usual things. Draco always knew that his parents were not bonded in matrimony because of love, they were in it for power and money. This fact only made Draco love and adore his parents more, it showed him that you can use something that is meant for joy and love for evil and deception. Lucius then spoke in a firm voice "I see that you understand your engagements that your mother and I have planned, now I heard that you had some homework that you need to do. I expect that you will finish first in your year, you are a Malfoy you know. Good Day!"  
  
The heat ran up to Draco's face, he had always acted the way a Malfoy should so, how could his father say that he had not risen up to a 'Malfoy's' expectations. Draco quickly calmed himself knowing that he should not lose his temper in front of his father. "Salutations" Draco said trying to stay in a most formal and manner-full tone of voice. The cup and saucer that Draco had been drinking out of were banished to the sink by the teakettle. He stormed out of the office as calmly as he could, then he broke out in a run towards the slytherin common room. Draco had some planning to do and he only had a short period of time to do this in. There was a need for him to get Hermione to go with him to this occasion but she hated his gut almost like any juvenile has their little make-believe rivals. He had a master plan; this plan amazed him at his own genius.  
  
He called upon a house elf to do a small favor for him. A small creature dressed in a tea towel that faintly resembled a toga. Draco disliked house elves dress code, If we pay so much for them why can't we dress them up a bit better, may be a prettier embroidered pillow case. "Elf," He addressed it sternly, "I want you to go to the gryffindor common room and move a young girl who is sleeping in a chair to her bed chamber, Now go along." The ickle creature then toddled off. Malfoy loved calling upon house elves, it made him feel like he was back at the Malfoy manor. The 'Freakish creatures' would always be afraid of Malfoy's authority, and to Draco that was a job well done.  
  
Hermione woke up surrounded by her crimson bed covers, which gently lay across her like a mother had tucked her in to rest. She was lying in a place that was far from where she original shut her eyes. Her focus was then directed towards her bed curtains. They were closed on the sides but at the foot of her bed they were pulled back elegantly with a red tasseled rope. On a stool sat a single red rose on top of a parchment envelope. Hermione rolled out of bed and walked out of curiosity toward the display. She picked up the sweet smelling flower up to her nose taking in its delicate aroma. No one had ever given her a rose before, she had dreamed of getting roses from 'prince charming' as any other little girl has. With the rose still in hand, she picked up the envelope, and traced over her name written in fine penmanship with her finger. The envelope had a blank seal made of plain wax so, she broke the seal quickly and opened the letter.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
You are like the sun that shines in the darkness awaking the sad world of despair. How I hope for you to set me free of my sadness. I see you as you always are, just to look but can never touch, how I long to touch your face. Your smile shines to my heart melting all of its cold and bitter feelings. I will be forever pleased if you could meet me on the quidditch pitch at 10:30 tonight.  
  
1 Forever Yours, Your admirer  
  
Hermione was in utter shock. Why would Draco feel that way about her, of course she knew it was Malfoy who else would be under suspicion. Had he been hiding his feelings in for so long? She thought. He was so poetic it took Hermione's breath away, her heartbeat raced with glee. Hermione felt like she has touched some one being, helping to create them to be a better person. She had achieved the major thing that everyone hopes to do: affect some one's life. But in all of Hermione's joy and success here was all a fraud that was planned out by a brilliant mind. This brilliant mind was cunning, mischievous, and very goal oriented, they both like setting goals for them selves and that made them very competitive. Hermione could have now a reason to believe that Malfoy's competitive spirit was all his way of showing that he fancied her.  
  
She sat on her bed wondering if she should go. He might be everything she had ever hoped for and more or he could be normal old Malfoy, which to her seemed highly unlikely. "Great adventures must all begin before they reaches their climax." Hermione thought. She had always known that you have to take risks before any thing can be achieved. The time to take that risk was now; she would have to go tonight to meet Malfoy. The quidditch pitch was a mystery to Hermione. Why were boys always so hyped up about this sport that was almost impossible? She had never quite understood this game of seeking and catching yet she still understood that the game had a boyish innocence to it. There was the green grass that left your play clothes dirtied and the tackling that always made you root for the underdog. So, that was the perfect place for Draco to chose to meet her.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and all related indicia belong to Warner brothers, scholastic, and J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Please read and Review! I love it, so far! I am having a joyous time writing this so I hope you enjoy my work of e-literature. 


	4. Part 4: Good morning

Part 4: Good Morning  
  
Hermione almost skipped down to the common room because the joy and happiness ran through her blood stream like an injection of heat and love. She picked up her book bag almost as if was filled with feathers even though it was overflowing with books and neatly stacked parchment. Then she did not even wait for Ron and Harry but she continued to trot down to the great hall with the soft petals of the rose still fresh in her mind. The beautiful majestic plant had been given to her, of all people, to be a sign of peace and love between the sender and her, the recipient. She flowed down the stairs with grace in her own bubble of thought thinking of great romances of literature comparing it to her own little dream/reality world.  
  
She sat down at the Gryffindors table crossing her ankles as she always had and sipped a glass of orange juice and read a textbook scanning over the next lesson. She read over the next lesson enthralled in the glory of this magical world, the surreal feeling that she got when she entered in to the magical universe had not gone away, to her there was always a surprise behind every corner waiting to be found.  
  
But potions class was different there was not fun to it, it was all measuring and simmering caldrons not much different from muggle cooking. There was almost no talent needed in potions all you needed was the desire to pass and the approval of the teacher, the latter was the hardest thing to achieve. Great professor Snape always had his favorites but they were not every other teacher's favorites they were the rejected children who wear hated by everyone else and the professor would take them under his wing. Gryffindors and ravenclaws tended to be favored, the jocks and the intelligent ones but the Slytherin and the hufflepuffs always worked for what ever they wanted, in a different way but all yet the same.  
  
Then the object of her desire entered the room fully knowing of her condition, shall I say. He sat down at the Slytherin table and then he did something that he needed to do but was not looking forward to doing he looked at her with admiration. Oh, how he hated that, yet he still looked on because to gain resect you have to lose some. Malfoy had many special mottoes for life that were taught to him from his father in many lengthy lectures. He had learned massive amounts of knowledge from his father not all where good such as his father's temper that had an extremely short fuse. Just at small, petty disturbances Draco would crack. He was almost like a time bomb ticking sometimes but now was not that time, he had goals.  
  
Draco then carefully got up from his seat, walked over to Hermione. The hallway was crowded so he had to maneuver around the other pupils. Then, he slipped his hand in to his cloak pocket smoothly taking out a small folded piece of parchment and dropped the tiny item in Hermione's lap. He slipped silently away dodging through the crowded room, careful to not be seen. He knows that Hermione has full knowledge that it was him but he thought that she might like the idea of the mysterious man in the darkness. She quickly picked up the tightly folded parchment and knew exactly who the message was from the blank seal and the anonymity of the author gave it away. Hermione's watch alarm quietly rang calling her to the first class of the day, potions.  
  
She struggled to get the book-bag on her back as she raced down to the potion's dungeon. She slipped the note in to her pocket and turned the final corner in the windy hallways. The damp air in the dungeon was thick and cold, it had your throat burn like you were swallowing ice whole as you breathed in.  
  
She sat down it her normal seat in the front of the classroom and greeted Snape warmly with a "Good Morning, Professor". Snape glared coldly at her because unlike Hermione, Snape had woken up on the wrong side of bed.  
  
"How can it be a good morning if I have little twits like you in my class!" the professor whispered to himself. Right then, Draco walked in to the room to get ready for class, Snape's face immediately lit up at the sight of his favorite student.  
  
"Lovely Morning isn't it professor?" Draco said with a smirk on his cheery face. He had the feeling that Snape was just hiding the fact that he was ready for a day of torturing the ickle Gryffindors.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Snape spoke smoothly, "it does appear to be so." Draco loved how Snape showed emotion by not even giving the appearance of having feelings; it was almost as if he got pleasure out of being heartless. The classroom began to slowly fill with Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years, all carrying books and minds which were yearning for the day that hasn't even started to end. After everyone had been seated, Snape started his lesson on the restrictions of certain illegal potions. The entire class' quills were flying across parchment crazily taking intricate notes on verserum, vulnusdia, hydropsmetum, and the infamous polyjuice potion. "The polyjuice potion is highly illegal and very harmful to whom ever consumes it"  
  
Ron Weasley, a humorous boy, leaned over to Hermione and said "We didn't die but it was fairly bad." In their second year Hermione, Ron, and Harry had all tried to morph in to slytherins but instead of Hermione turning in to Millicent she had half transformed in to a cat. The ordeal was very strenuous but the trio now frequently have looked back on it and laughed.  
  
"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley," Snape snapped, "Would you be so kind as to share with the class what you were speaking of or shall I just take 20 points from Gryffindor?" Both Ron and Hermione were searching for words but they thought of nothing they just sat in awe. Taking 20 points off for talking was a privilege only done by Snape, he seemed to think that a harsh punishment for a smaller crime made the person think before stepping out of line. Then the most surprising thing happened. Malfoy stood up and whispered something in Snape's ear and then Snape followed Malfoy in to his office.  
  
A/N: My handy Latin dictionary in the back of Taber's Encyclopedic Medical Dictionary has helped me tremendously in this chapter. I have made up a few of my own potions such as vulnusdia and hydropsmetum. I have taken a while on this chapter because I have been at Track practice so I am very sore at the moment.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and all related indicia belong to Warner brothers, scholastic, and J. K. Rowling. 


	5. Part 5: Just normal class

Part 5: Deep in the Ways  
  
Snape walked around his desk as Draco sat twiddling his thumbs in his conference chair. Snape was trying to scare the little twerp that took him out of his own class. "Now, Master Malfoy," Snape spoke through his teeth, "Exactly why did you feel that it was necessary to ask me to leave my lesson?"  
  
"Well," Draco said, like the slimy snake that he was "Wasn't that obvious that you were distracting points for unreasonable causes?" Draco was not going to reveal his plan just yet; he would let this all go in its own time. There was a need for an alibi in his plan and Snape would fit the part well even though he lacked proper tactics. "As you seem to be taking more points than necessary away from Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley." He added just so he did not seem to be so overpowering.  
  
"I happen to have more knowledge and experience on this subject that you might give me proper credit for." Snape spoke, "As long as I have been a teacher no student, that I have respected, has ever past this sense of judgement on me. I respect your naïve decision, though I hope you never will be drawn to make such a display in the future. I have seen you practice great restraint before and I expect that you will now continue this practice after your little escapade.  
  
Now, I think you will affirm my decision to not distract the points from the Gryffindor house but to add those same 20 points to Slytherin for your darning choice. Now is not the time for me to ask why you did this but I shall save that for a later time for I will find out in the due course. You are go back to my class." Snape slowly got out from behind his desk and motioned for Malfoy to exit.  
  
"Thank you, sir" Draco said cautiously as he left the office back in to the classroom.  
  
*  
  
Back in the classroom the young pupils were excitedly wondering what was happening in the other room, while other discussed their own little worlds of interest and thoughts. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat at their own table discussing the massive disappearance of suspected Death-eaters, Crabbe and Goyle's fathers had gone with out a trace and so had Pansy's. The Dark lord's followers were slowly leaving normal society and many normal people had not realized that the string of disappearances was connected. The connection came straight form Harry's dream world when he had seen in vivid realism a gathering of death-eater in a dark far off dungeon. The dream had put Harry almost in to a state of panic for many days until he told Ron and Hermione.  
  
The door creaked open revealing a satisfied looking Malfoy and a quite overworked Snape. Draco walked over to his seat and sat down and whispered some reassuring comments in to Pansy and Blaise's ear. Snape toke to the front of the classroom, "It has come to be my decision to not be taking 20 points from the Gryffindor House but I shall instead add those points to Slytherin for an undisclosed reason. Now I think we should return to our lesson."  
  
For some odd reason, Ron had an instant rush of gratitude towards Draco but quickly covered up this feeling noticing that it was his family duty to hate this boy with all his heart. Draco's plan was working not only did he have to get Hermione to warm up to him he had to get her friends too, it was almost as if he had double or even triple the work because the whole school knew the trio never worked alone. Harry and Hermione were busily taking notes, Hermione was taking notes because she always did Harry took notes because his marks in potions were slipping.  
  
The bell rang its trilling sound that echoed down the large corridors of the castle. The class almost ran out of the door and walked towards their next classes. Hermione had still yet to read the note.  
  
In the next class the tables are going to turn, for it is the infamous Care of Magical Creatures that is hated by any Slytherin with thick enough blood. The trio loved the class against their will because their dear friend, Hagrid, taught it.  
  
When they were well in to there lesson on the Billywig everyone was having little side conversations about them or people that they knew being stung by one. Ron had his brothers going on wild searches of them as children just to feel the high.  
  
"I got stung once it hurt like heck and my hair got so messy after I levitated," Pavarti whispered to Lavender. The girls share a high pitched giggle.  
  
Hagrid had a small cage with two of them in it. Draco knew to well that the teacher would set them on the class. And sure enough he did. The little streaks of sapphire-blue whizzed around the huddled group with reckless speed. The creature rounded Lavender, who was shrieking and screaming uncontrollably. Now Draco took out his wand swiftly and screamed a simple banishing spell and with that the billywig was back in its cage. Lavender let out a sigh of relief and thanked Draco for what he had done for her, being her knight in shining armor. The whole think had been done on impulse and Malfoy could not have been prouder of his good works, being a fake nice boy was easy.  
  
The raw scent of pre-victory hung in the air of young Malfoy's mind.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and all related indicia belong to Warner brothers, Scholastic, and J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I have a suggestion for the harry Potter books to have indexes at the back of the book like in Lord of the rings, then people like myself will not have to research everything so much. I have taken a while to do this chapter but I have also been planning ahead a lot. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Part 6: the Pitch

Part 6: The pitch  
  
Hermione had finished her morning classes with a breeze, How simple she found it to get lost in a class room and become enthralled with her own academic pleasure. Her feet carried her away to the great hall for her normal light lunch. She sat down at the far end of the great hall, so not to be disturbed. The tiny hand lifted a herbology notebook out of the over- packed book-bag and she started to work away on it as she nibbled on her sandwich. The secret note rubbed up against her pocket as she wrote this perturbed her so she took it out to stop the utter nuance. She grasped the note in her pocket and slowly unraveled it with her hands and placed it inside he notebook as she read. The note was closed with an amazing wax seal of snakes entwined around an intricate 'M'. The words enthralled her.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
You have in every right the world; you have made the darkness bright by your smiling face and changed the way I hope and dream. My sorrowful soul can only hope for the angel, that is you. Every child is given a candle flame that they have to nurture and care for until they have to go, the way they spread the light is of their own choice. You have spread the light in such a beautiful way.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The letter was finished with a beautiful sketch of a rose drawn at the bottom taking the place of a signature.  
  
In marvelously calligraphy, the words created perfect loops and curves. His penmanship was formed at a young age from many tutors and mentors. The inspiring writer had left Hermione wanting to hear more.  
  
Hermione looked straight at the admirer and could not help but to think that this man was perfect: smart, good looking, kind, thoughtful dashing, charming, and a good person. Her opinion had changed completely in two days, exactly as had Draco hoped for. What had happened to the evil mean Malfoy that had despised her every move? To her he had rode of into the sunset never to return again, in return leaving a better kinder Malfoy. Malfoy had brought her some kind of childish dream joy. Joy is a gift that would bring anyone through a time of pain. Joy will never leave you.  
  
She gingerly returned the note to her backpack as not to disturb he again. The herbology notes that had been laid abandoned for a few minutes were once again taken up and she started to write away. She quietly sipped away on her pumpkin juice in between sentences.  
  
~*~  
  
The after noon was done as she trudged in to the common room. She had completed all of her assignments for the weeks ahead so tonight was her's besides one appointment at the Quidditch pitch later in the evening. She hung out with Ron and Harry, playing exploding snap, wizard's chess, and most of all acting in an immature fashion that was getting weird looks even from first years. At ten O'clock most of the Gryffindors started heading up to their dorms. Hermione followed suit and when to her own dorm.  
  
She went to her closet to change out of her robes in to something more comfortable, she picked out a sweet, pink twin set that matched perfectly with her gray skirt. Aesthetics had nothing to do with what she chooses to wear; she had always continued to dress like a little girl. She was the sweet schoolgirl down to her little 'Mary Jane Shoes'; it was as if she could be a porcelain doll.  
  
She turned to leave the room, but then she looked at her room as if she forgot some thing. She went straight to her desk and pick up her wand as she muttered, "just in case". Then she readily went to the pitch.  
  
The sky was as blanket of coal settling over a sea of grass. The dark pitch was empty besides two brooms levitating above the ground, yet there was no one in sight. There was a mysterious way that the all of the house flags waved so gentle yet violent against the darken sky. The pitch was a place to be avoided at all cost for Hermione for she had grown sick of boys finding it always necessary to talk about the game. She daringly walked over towards the brooms and examined them closely. One was a sleek, feminine Cyaneus the other a Firebolt that had been in engraved with the initials 'DM'.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, characters names and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. This story is written solely for entertainment purposes and the author receives no currency for it.  
  
A/N: Please review. I live only for review, let me live! 


End file.
